ucpediafandomcom-20200213-history
May 6, 2014 primary election, Putnam County
On May 6, 2014, Putnam County will join the other counties of the Upper Cumberland in holding primary elections for a number of local offices, on behalf of the Democratic and Republican parties. The victors in these contests will go on to face each other, along with independent and write-in candidates, in the general election to be held August 7, 2014. Potential candidates were required to file petitions containing at least 25 eligible voter signatures with the Putnam County Election Commission by February 20. 31 Republicans and 27 Democrats filed petitions by the deadline. In addition to the local offices up for grabs, the seats of the 13th Judicial District will be contested for the first time in eight years. List of Republican candidates 13th Judicial District Circuit Court Judge, Part I No Republicans filed. Circuit Court Judge, Part II *Jonathan Young Chancellor *Jerry Lee Burgess Criminal Court Judge, Part I *Wesley Bray *Gary McKenzie Criminal Court Judge, Part II *David A. Patterson (incumbent) Attorney General *Shawn C. Fry *Bryant C. Dunaway Public Defender *Craig P. Fickling *Edwin G. Sadler *John Milton Meadows (duplicate petition) Local offices County Executive *Randy Porter *Leisa Carlile Trustee *Betty Tommaso General Sessions Judge, Part I *Steve Qualls General Sessions Judge, Part II No Republicans filed. Sheriff *Eddie Farris *Jimmy Patterson Circuit Court Clerk No Republicans filed. County Clerk *Wayne Nabors (incumbent) *Harvey R. McNeal Register of Deeds *Lewis A. Tommaso Road Supervisor No Republicans filed. County Commission District 1 *Scott B. Ebersole (incumbent) *Tom Short (incumbent) District 2 *Scott Stevens District 3 *Jordan M. Iwanyszyn District 4 *Joe Elder *Larry D. Bennett District 5 *Cindy Adams *Ben Shannon *Robert "Bobby" Williams District 6 No Republicans filed. District 7 *Larry Redwine District 8 No Republicans filed. District 9 No Republicans filed. District 10 No Republicans filed. District 11 No Republicans filed. District 12 *Curtis A. Shinsky *L.D. Herron List of Democratic candidates 13th Judicial District Circuit Court Judge, Part I *Amy Hollars (incumbent) (duplicate petition) Circuit Court Judge, Part II *Randall A. York (duplicate petition) Chancellor *Ronald Thurman (incumbent) Criminal Court Judge, Part I *William Fred Roberson, Jr. Criminal Court Judge, Part II No Democrats filed. Attorney General *Tony Craighead Public Defender *David N. Brady (incumbent) Local offices County Executive *Kim Blaylock (incumbent) Trustee *Freddie G. Nelson (incumbent) General Sessions Judge, Part I *Nolan Goolsby (incumbent) General Sessions Judge, Part II *John Hudson (incumbent) Sheriff *Brian K. Maxwell Circuit Court Clerk *Marcia Borys (incumbent) County Clerk *Nancy Ellen Bryant *Keith Marie Farley Register of Deeds *Harold L. Burris (incumbent) Road Supervisor *Randy Jones (incumbent) County Commission District 1 *David (Crock) Randolph District 2 No Democrats filed. District 3 No Democrats filed. District 4 *Greg "Red" Ray District 5 *Anna Ruth Burroughs (incumbent) *Johnnie Wheeler District 6 *Reggie Shanks (incumbent) District 7 *Mike Medley (incumbent) *Joe A. Trobaugh (incumbent) District 8 *Danny Holmes District 9 No Democrats filed. District 10 *Kevin Maynard (incumbent) District 11 *Marsha K. Bowman (incumbent) District 12 No Democrats filed. References *"Deadline passes, petitions are in for May primary. " Cookeville Herald-Citizen. 23 February 2014. Web. Accessed 23 February 2014. Category:2014 elections Category:Putnam County elections